One Tribe
One Tribe was an alliance of Nezumi tribes founded by Kan'ok'ticheck in 1165 Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf to fight the Tsuno and the Stained Paw Tribe. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf History Council of Tribes In 1165 the elders of five tribes come together in the sacred Meeting Place. Chipped Tooth, Crippled Bone, Green-Green-White, Tattered Ear, and Third Whisker Tribes chose Kan'ok'ticheck as the Chief of Chiefs to destroy the Stained Paw Tribe, that marched with the Shadowlands. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 50 Grasping Paw Join the Alliance This year stumbling upon an attack on the Crippled Bone by the Stained Paw, ascouting pack of the Grasping Paw entered the fray and eliminated several Tsuno Soultwisters. The Tribe agreed to enter the alliance after the scouts related the tale. Fighting the Tsuno The Battle of One Tribe in 1166 was their first victory as unified tribe. Shortly after the battle the Stained Paw joined the One Tribe. The Last Rememberer, Part Three, by Rich Wulf The One Tribe is Formed After the Battle of One Tribe the Crooked Tail, Blue Fur, Crimson Paw, Squeaky Eyeball, and many other tribes hailed Kan'ok'ticheck and his council of tribes as great heroes. K'mee declared that the One Tribe had been recreated at long last. Fighting the Unicorn Unexpected attacks from the Unicorn in the warrens of the Tattered Ear Tribe in the Shinomen Forest Test of Enlightenment led in the Winter War in 1168. Vacant Throne, p. 56 Realtions with the Empire Kan'ok'tichek was outraged when Daigotsu Soetsu was accepted as a guest in the human courts. Many among the One Tribe began to doubt the benefits of an ongoing alliance with the humans. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 52 Tomorrow's Hourglass In 1168 Oh-krch took an hourglass from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. He brought it back to be presented to the Chief of Chiefs Kan'ok'ticheck. Atch-zin concluded that it was Tomorrow which was coming. Kan'ok'ticheck decided the One Tribe would stand together. If they defeated it they would not be lost into memory. A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske Tomorrow The history of the One Tribe ended with the nezumi being trapped in Yume-do, after they defeated the Tomorrow. Vacant Throne, p. 68 Tribes of the Alliance Known members of the alliance; * Blue Fur Tribe * Chipped Tooth Tribe * Crimson Paw Tribe * Crippled Bone Tribe * Crooked Tail Tribe (nominally) * Grasping Paw Tribe * Green-Green-White Tribe * Squeaky Eyeball Tribe * Stained Paw Tribe * Tattered Ear Tribe * Third Whisker Tribe Imperial Court The One Tribe got an emissary at the court, to be involved in the human politics. The first ambassador was Zin'tch. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Chieftains The following were the known chieftains of the One Tribe: External Links * One Tribe (Wrath of the Emperor) * Warrens of the One Tribe (Enemy of my Enemy) Category:Nezumi Tribes